


"Уже устал, мой милый мечник"

by Sorca



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 1





	"Уже устал, мой милый мечник"

Уже устал, мой милый мечник?   
А палкой был своей махать ещё горазд, я посмотрю!"   
Закончив сбитый танец чести  
Мечи следят за страстями стоя в углу. 

"Уже устали, Капитан?" Сказал второй с усмешкой.   
"Я обещал тебе дать трёпку до утра..."   
И, усмехнувшись грозно и небрежно,   
Парировал удар ученика. 

Он рвать себе готов всё серебро,   
Когда тот милый ученик опять один на поле боя.   
Нет, он уверен в нём. Но колит страх ребро.   
И до утра не встретит он покоя. 

"Уже проснулись, Капитан?"  
И снова эта лёгкая улыбка...   
Проклясть её, что б не ломала гордый стан.   
Так в самом сердце поселилось всем на диво. 

Как птица в клетке без него теперь  
И как акула без воды — он без объятий.   
Он на прощание услышит "Ты мне верь."   
И он поверит, касаясь, как в последний раз, запястий.


End file.
